Afiya
Afiya (あぴいあ, Apiia) is the leader of the Red Bandits and the ace fighter of said group. She hails from the Orean Region, located in an unnamed nation past the eastern border of the Pergrande Kingdom. This region, and its' home country, is considerably poorer and less advanced socially, technologically, and economically than the nations spanning from Fiore to Pergrande. As a result, Afiya and her band of thieves survive by plundering among other things as any other group of bandits. Though the specifics are not known, Afiya was once a mercenary and, in fact, made more money that way but found that way of life more bloodstained than her current one. Afiya and the Red Bandits came into contact with Sanjo Vista around four years ago when the still newly dubbed Wizard Saint was stranded and hungry following a difficult job, and on top of that, he was heavily injured. They would give him food and shelter after he defeated most of her men with just a knife.Sanjo's time with Afiya and her men was a trial by fire of sorts for him to show how tolerant he really was. It was the first time he truly had to put into practice the philosophy of recognizing that the world is not just "black and white". His preconceived notions on bandits were shattered, realizing that while they were doing wrong it was to survive; that the line between right and wrong is blurry when one hasn't eaten in days. It would turn out to be an enlightening experience for him and Afiya as well, as she found his many stories of his past intriguing. She quickly took an interest in the young Vista, finding him to be the first man worthy of her honest affection, to which Sanjo fully responded. While she cannot use magic, Sanjo commented that her physical prowess was so impressive, it was to the point of being absolutely absurd. Coupled along with her exceptional skills with a variety of weapons, Afiya is known to be a fearsome warrior in those parts; according to Sanjo, could surely defeat any low level mage and that anyone below his brother's level should be afraid, or at least very wary. She is known in the Orean Region as the Mistress of Bandits (みすとれす おうふ ばんぢとす, Heihi no Toji). Appearance From just one glance, Afiya's exceptional beauty is more than obvious to any person. In spite of her bloodstained line of work and assertive personality, her looks are impossible to ignore. Afiya's fiery, red hair is one of her most defining qualities and has been something she's always considered special since childhood. Around that region, those who are born with red hair, which are very, very few, are referred to as "flame-haired" as their bright red hair is akin to a burning fire. Afiya notes that her hair color has been said to add to her beauty, at least in terms of standards of beauty in the Orean Region. Amusingly enough, Afiya goes out of her way to take care of her hair as best she can much to the confusion of her comrades. Along with her fiery hair, Afiya has dark brown eyes and a voluptuous form that Sanjo once referred to as "tempting". In terms of attire, Afiya goes for functionality with a brazen dash of vanity in her looks per se. She normally wears a metal plated bikini, like chain mail, either of a golden or silver hue. The bikini bottom has an extra long flap of chain mail. Around each thigh is are oddly shaped, decorative metal thigh bracelets. Furthermore, around each of her arms are golden bracelets that she inherited from her late mother. Along with this, she wears long, brown leather gloves that have rectangular slits at the end of each. Over this she either wears a long red cloak or a brown fur cloak that has a hood. Also, in times of combat she will place light, metal shoulder guards on her shoulders. Finally, she finishes this with leather boots. Afiya normally has at least one sword hinged on a leather belt loosely wrapped around her waist. It all solely depends on the situation at hand. She doesn't mind dressing so revealingly and is well aware that it provokes the thoughts of men. Afiya has, in fact, come to be defined by her questionable style of dress around her home region. She is commonly referred to by the men of the area as the "Beautiful Bandit" or "Thieving Beauty". However, it is important to note that none of this matters when she turns serious in combat, that is a place where she becomes a ferocious fighter. Personality History Relationships Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Whether it's a short sword, long sword, or something like a scimitar, in Afiya's hand, it's deadly. As a result of strenuous training and her own talent for swordsmanship, Afiya is a swordsman, or better said swordswoman, of noteworthy skill. In combat, she usually displays a one-handed style coupled with the fact that she prefers to enter into battle with a shield at hand. Afiya keeps close to the enemy, preferring to crush them head on, not allowing them time to breathe or compose themselves. While not precise, her blows can be devastating as the bandit focuses her attacks on her opponent's vital areas and nothing else. Her abilities were great enough to catch the eye of Sanjo Vista, who is himself an exceptionally skilled swordsman. Weaponry Polymath: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Keen Intellect: Expert Tracker: As stated before, she cannot use magic. Equipment Trivia *Her appearance is based off Red Sonja from Marvel Comics. *'Afiya' is a name of Swahilian origin meaning "wellness and health". Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Characters Category:Non-Mage Category:Zicoihno